Chemicals, Romance, Music And Lyrics
by loki-dokey
Summary: This is the sequel to The Chemical And Romantical High School Years. Follow My Chemical Romance halfway through Revenge and halfway through The Black Parade as Gerard finally discovers why Willow left him all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK SO HERE IT IS. THE SEQUEL TO THE CHEMICAL AND ROMANTICAL HIGH SCHOOL YEARS. ENJOY IT. THIS IS GONNA BE ANOTHER FUN AND EVENTFUL RIDE FOR US ALL. LOVE YOU GUYS. NOW REEEEEAD xD**

***THIRTEEN YEARS LATER***

The crowd below the stage was roaring for their band. The stage was pitch black and silent. Willow Rush stood at the back of the moshing, one hand taking residency in a young teenage girls palm, whose jet black hair sat prettily on her shoulders. A boy of the same age was bouncing on his heels, his face full of absolute excitement. He too had black hair, which hung over his face a little. He was trying to pretend his mum wasn't there as he was severely confused as to why she had decided to come along with them to this gig. Sure, he knew she liked the band too, but he didn't realise quite how much. Suddenly there was noise from on stage and the two thirteen year olds and their mother took an intake of expectant breath before screaming along with the thousands of other people in the stadium. Well, the children screamed. Willow stood back a little and watched the stage light up.

_Now come one, come all to this tragic affair._

A spotlight fell upon a hospital bed as a voice Willow had not heard first-person for thirteen years began to sing.

_Wipe off that make up what's in is despair._

_So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot,_

He sat up and Willow tingled. Tears brushed her eyes. There he was again. Right before her. And with no idea just _who_ was in his audience.

_You might wake up and notice your something your not._

Raven's hand slipped out of hers. Willow glanced down and Raven darted over to her brother.

"Zee, let's go!" she whispered in his ear. He nodded and took quick look back at his mum. He eyes were transfixed to the stage. Taking his sisters hand, Zander and Raven shot through the crowd and ploughed their way to the front. Willow gasped and went to run after them, but held back. What if Gerard saw her?

_Save meee…_

'Dead!' kicked in and the crowd threw themselves about wildly. She was scared now. What if Zee and Raven got squashed or trampled? She'd never get through this crowd to find them! Meanwhile, Zee and Raye squeezed and shoved their way to the iron railings and wheezed as they got pushed against them. But it was worth it. They were now only metres from their hero's. My Chemical Romance was one of the things that brought the twins together. It was the fondness and love for this band that brought them closer. Usually they'd keep to themselves and their friends…but right here…right now…this was what brought out their relationship. Music. This music. Gerard Way was going crazy on stage singing and Frank Iero was already on the floor with his guitar. Frank was Zee's inspiration to practice and learn guitar. He was his idol. Gerard walked to the front of the stage and they both took in a gasp. He could lean down and touch them if he really wanted to – he was that close. Raye met the lead singers gaze and he smiled down at her, making her blush. He suddenly frowned slightly, but continued singing and staring at her. Then, as if snapping himself out of a trance, he winked at the two kids and darted to the back of the stage.

_And in my honest observation__  
__During this operation__  
__Found a complication in your heart__  
__So long, 'Cause now you've got…__  
__Maybe just two weeks to live__  
__Is that the most the both of you can give?_

Willow's heart was racing. She had to get to them. Plucking up all her courage, she tore her way through the screaming fans and reached the metal gates. Someone rammed her and she "oofed" as her body was pushed hard against the fencing. A security guard stood before her.

"Have you seen to children with black hair along the front here?" she cried over the noise. He stepped forward and their faces were centimetres apart.

"This whole stadium's full of kids with black hair!"

"No no…they're twins!" she yelled.

"Mum!" Raven shouted. She span and her little girl was right beside her.  
"Don't you EVER run off from me again!" Willow roared over the roll of the crowd. 'Dead!' turned into 'This Is How I Disappear.' Gerard was prancing about on stage and it made her smile extremely widely to see him so free and joyful up on stage. He had truly found where he belonged. Zee and Raye sidled up to their mother and we danced and jumped and had the time of our lives. And when 'Cancer' began to play, the entire audience fell into a hush. The stage went black bar the single spotlight that enveloped Gee. She tucked herarms around their children and held them close. Stroking Raven's hair, she kissed the top of Zander's head. Zee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't ever leave me that way, mum," he whispered in her ear, referring to the song. Willow's eyes welled with tears.

"I'll never leave you sweetheart," she replied softly. And there they stood. For one night of their lives, they were together. All of them. Even if Gerard didn't know it. For once in their lives, their family was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

***FOUR YEARS PREVIOUSLY***

"Where'd the beer go?" Gerard asked himself gruffly, rooting around in the fridge, which consisted of a shelf of cherry Cola and nothing else. He was annoyed - he didn't feel ready to go on stage yet. Sighing, he sat back from his haunches and onto the floor. The tour bus door opened and Bert McCracken, lead singer of The Used, strolled in casually and slumped onto the sofa.  
"Hey man, do you have any beer in your van?" Gerard asked.  
"Piles of the stuff! What, you out?"  
"Yeah... I think Frank took the last one, the stupid midget."  
"Haha, I'll go grab you a pack. Be back in a second." Gerard was left alone again and so he got up from the floor and fell onto the sofa himself. The door opened and Bert walked in holding the beer. He eyed them hungrily. Bert threw him one from across the bus and Gerard caught it easily. Cracking it open, he heard the familiar 'pop' and the hiss as the air was released from the pressurised canister. Putting it to his lips, he poured the alcoholic liquid down his gullet before placing the can on the table and wiping his mouth on his grimy sleeve.  
"Ahhh" he breathed out in contentment. "Well...I guess it's on with the show! We start in like...15 minutes..." he slurred. Gerard stumbled as he went to the door, picking up his black blazer. "You gonna show yourself out like usual?" he asked Bert, referring to the bus.  
"Nah, I'll come stand backstage and watch you workin' it," Bert chuckled, winking. The two men left the My Chemical Romance tour bus and made their way to the back of the stage. Mikey was there, jumping up and down to get him upbeat to go on stage. Frank stretched as he sat up.  
"Didn't think you were coming," he said jokingly, patting Gerard's shoulder.  
"Ha ha. What, you think I'd let you face that mob alone?"  
"We could take them on without you. You're not a particularly threatening guy."  
"I can be if I want to," Gerard growled, grinning evilly. "You'd better watch your back, Iero..."  
"Ooooh I'm SCARED," Frank said in a mock-scared tone, darting to the side swiftly to evade Gerards fist.  
"Guys..." Ray sighed, exasperated. He rolled his eyes at the two troublemakers. Laughing, they stopped.  
"You're on in five, boys," Brian, their tour manager announced as he entered the room. "Those kids are waiting, and they're pretty goddamn loud!" The band members made their way to the stage wings, grabbing their instruments along the way. Bob groaned out in pain as he clunked his knee on something in the darkness. He cursed loudly. His friends cackled as he hopped around, hissing and swearing. They could hardly hear each other over the roar of the crowd from just around the corner. It gave Gerard heartache to sing. He couldn't believe that he had actually made something of himself - that his messages were being heard.  
"Let's do this," he grinned, running onto the pitch black darkness of the stage and feeling elated that the crowd couldn't see them all yet. Frank took up his position to his right, and Ray to his left. Mikey stood somewhere behind him and Bob took up the drums. The lights suddenly flashed on and the crowd erupted. But Gerard hardly heard them. He was lost in his own little drunken world. He sang like he had to, and his hair was matted down to his skull by sweat not even half way through the show. Frank was on the floor, playing with all his heart. Gerard stumbled over and fell to his knees beside Frank. Frank crawled onto his knees and they sang together facing each other, the tops of their knees touching. Frank leant forward and placed his forehead on Gerard's chest. Gerard ran his hands through Franks hair and pushed himself up from the ground, leaving Frank once more. He roared out his lyrics, the crowd jumping up and down screaming manically. Finally the show ended and Gerard thanked his audience and stumbled off stage. A pack of beer sat on the side and he swooped it up, glugging it down. The room swirled around him. He vaguely recollected Bob sit down beside him before he blacked out - which was the norm for Gerard after and even sometimes before every show.


	3. Chapter 3

**FRANKS POV**

"Look at him," I sighed sadly, referring to my unconscious best friend on the sofa. Gerard had been an alcoholic since I could remember. He mainly started drinking when...when Willow left. It hurt me to even think about her again. We all still missed her, even though it had been nine years since we'd last seen her. I was brought out of my thoughts by a sudden retching sound and I snapped my head around to see Gerard puking into the trash can. Mikey and I dashed over and held him as he flushed his poisoned system. He breathed heavily when he was done and his eyes were rolling.  
"This is getting out of control," Mikey whimpered as he held his reeling brother in his arms. Gerard groaned.  
"Look, let's get him back to the bus, ok?" I suggested, and Mikey nodded in agreement. Ray and Bob helped us to move him and eventually he was in his bunk. We all stood around him just...staring.  
"What's he doing to himself?" Ray muttered in despair. "He's going to end up killing himself if he keeps on drinking to this extent."  
"Maybe that's his plan - to drink himself to death..." I interjected. The all stared at me wide eyed, but none of them disagreed. He just wasnt the same anymore. I mean, of course he was still my best friend, and that wouldn't ever change, but...he was becoming something that years ago he would have despised. I sat down beside him and stroked his sodden hair.  
"Oh Gee, what's happening to you?" I whispered. He turned in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. But I knew that inside he was fighting a battle that he believed only drink could surpress. I pulled his blanket over him and tucked him in. I wanted to help him, I really and truly did. But...every attempt at aid I provided… he had overcome it… and he always turned help down. He WANTED to be like this. Which was frightening.

***2 HOURS LATER***

There was a shuffling noise at the other end of the bus as I sat alone at the table by the kitchen. Eyes wide with fear, I snatched up the nearest available weapon which turned out to be a wooden spoon. I listened as the shuffling grew louder and louder and I was about to attack some hidden assailant when Gerard emerged through the door instead. I'd COMPLETELY forgotten he was still in the bus. All the others had gone out. I still screamed though and stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor in a terrified heap. Gerard stared down at me.  
"Sorry...but...what the FUCK are you DOING?" he asked, worry gracing his words. Not worry for himself, but worry that I had somewhat gone clinically insane.  
"I...um...forgot you were still here..." I mumbled sheepishly. He cracked up laughing and pulled me  
to my feet. As he did I tripped and fell deeper into his arms. Our noses banged together and he gasped in pain.  
"Mother fucker!" he growled, though he was still holding me. It was a little awkward. But...for some reason... Only a little. I mean... If I HAD to, I could live with this amount of awkwardness. It wasn't overpowering. For a moment he just stood, holding me in his arms. Our faces were inches apart, and both sets of eyes were wide and staring.  
"Um..." I coughed. Suddenly he let me go and we brushed ourselves down. I blushed incredibly, and so did he.  
"Well...I'd...um...better go then...Gonna go see Bert and the guys..." And with that he dashed from the bus. I was left stranded, stunned and very, very confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry it's been so long updating this story – I got so caught up in writing my Killjoy one! *cough* if you haven't read it go read it, it's called Planetary GO and it's on my profile *cough* ANYWAAAY xD Yeah, this is gonna be one of those stories which it takes a while to update each chapter. Not really feeling the motivation with this one at the moment :/ *le sigh* Sorry 'bout that. Anyhoo, read on, my lovelies! OOOH btw! If any of you have Tumblr, feel free to follow me! I'm jazzhandedbatman ;) I'll follow you back if you send me a message telling me you're one of my readers! :'D Okie doke, well get to reading now! SORRY FOR HOLDING YOU UP. xD**

**GERARD'S POV**

"Ah, the beast has returned from his cave," Bert laughed, handing me a beer as I walked into his van. Mikey, Ray and Bob were sitting on the sofa, and their faces were unamused. Blushing, I shuffled in and collapsed next to Ray, who sniffed haughtily and ignored me, turning to talk to Jeph - The Used' bassist - again. It was Mikey's stare that I had to endure next. He looked so disappointed. I looked away from him and sighed, sipping my beer. I glanced up in time to see Frank fall through the door, tripping on the step up to the bus door and slam-dunking his face on the floor. There was an eruption of laughter, and the mood was lifted for a while. Bert pulled Frank to his feet, and Frank wore a deep shade of red that matched his gloves.  
"Oh Frankie," I chuckled as he sat beside me shyly.  
"Did I make a loud noise? Falling on my face?" he whispered.  
"You sounded like a tug boat being fucked. But…meh. I can deal." He flushed red again and Quinn, Bert's guitarist - who had strolled over – laughed at my description of Frank's noise.  
"Oh jeez. You sounded retarded, dude," he cackled, patting Frank's shoulder. Frank's blush deepened further and he sank into the chair muttering to himself. I passed him a beer and as he went to put it in his mouth it clunked against his front teeth and he swore loudly.  
"Ow! Aw…why does bad shit always happen to me?" he groaned, rubbing his teeth with his finger gingerly.  
"You were condemned from birth as a midget, so you obviously did something wrong to piss the big guy off," I mused, pointing at the sky. Frank rolled his eyes.  
"Toss me a beer would you?" he sighed at Branden, the drummer, who was at the beers already.  
"I can just toss you, if you want," Bert winked, and Frank pulled a face at him.  
"Bert, seriously. How are you not gay?" Jeph sighed, stretching. Bert shrugged.  
"Maybe I am. Who knows what stuff Gerard and I got up to in the back of that van that time?" he grinned. I stiffened. Fuck…he wouldn't really tell them, would he? I felt beads of apprehensive sweat begin to bead on my forehead. I had been obscenely drunk when Bert and I had…got together. It had been a one time thing. And although everyone had joked and said that we'd obviously got up to something, we'd always denied it. But now…shit. Was he going to tell them?  
"Well…." Bert began, sliding in beside me. I flushed a deeper red. "From what I recall…it went a little like this…" His finger slid up my leg slowly, from my knee all the way to my –  
"Bert!" I cringed as his fingers played at my zipper. Quinn, Jeph and Ray whooped, egging Bert on. Bert kept his eyes locked on mine. My breathing got harder. He leaned closer and soon our noses were brushed against each other. His breath stank of beer – just the way I remembered. His eyes were frenzied on his high, and he crashed his lips down on mine. I froze beneath him, and the room exploded with Jeph's, Quinn's and Ray's whoops. I didn't quite know what to do. But finally I regained thought and pushed him off of me. He stumbled backwards, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
"Bert, what the FUCK!" I growled, standing, fists clenched. He grinned an evil grin.  
"All in the name of love, sugar," he giggled sarcastically. "Now sit the fuck down and drink some fucking beer." I let out a huff and slumped back into my seat. Why had he had to _do_ that? Why? I then realised that Frank had been noticeably quiet throughout the whole ordeal. I glanced over at him and his eyes were watching me wondrously. I raised an eyebrow at him and he seemed to snap out of a funk. He blinked and shook his head a little. Then he blushed and looked away, taking another sip of his beer. I was confused. What was with him recently? He had been all about the glances, the blushing, the eye contact. I sighed and slurped down some more beer. I was tired. Why had I bothered coming here? I needed sleep. But I'd slept since the show…for about three hours…FUCK my sleeping schedule was messed up. I yawned.  
"Guys, I'm heading out. I need more sleep," I announced, standing. I scooped up two more beers in my free hand and went to the door. "Night boys." I walked out into the cold night and crossed the space between our two buses. I had barely entered our bus when a hand was on my shoulder from behind. I span around.  
"Frankie?" I asked as his big round eyes bored into mine. I felt myself tremble under his touch.  
"Gee, did you really get with Bert?" he asked softly. I gulped and nodded. He looked away for a moment, then his eyes were back on mine. "…Why?"  
"I was drunk, ok! Don't judge me!" I spat, kicking open the door and moving inside. He followed me.  
"I would never judge you! Dude, I get that you're not exactly straight, ok! You don't need to be so defensive about it!" I froze.  
"What? I'm absolutely straight!" I hissed back angrily. He walked up to me and our faces were inches apart.  
"Oh really?" he breathed, and his lips were on mine. Fuck. I didn't really know what to make of our little situation. But something flared up inside me. The same way it had when I'd been in that van with Bert. I wanted him. And now...I wanted Frank. Fuck I wanted him. I grabbed his hair and pulled him right up close to me. His hands clutched my shirt at the back and then they jumped to my neck. Our tongues bashed together awkwardly inside our mouths, but soon we got into each other rhythm and it felt_ ooooh_ so good. I pushed him against the wall and then I stopped. I backed away. What was I _doing_? This wasn't me! I didn't do shit like this with guys! Not unless I was way more drunk! Frank looked dejected at my horrified expression.  
"I...I...I'm going to bed..." I muttered, darting away from him. He was left, a bemused and somewhat shocked expression plastered on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! Guys, I'm so sorry I've been so bad in updating this, but right now I REALLY AM concentrating on Planetary :/ I want to get that done before I really get stuck into this story. Of course I'll finish this one, I just don't know HOW long it'll be till I do, but I won't leave it hanging, I promise. If I do, you can all shoot me with your ray guns. Whip me back into shape. Anyway, enjoy, not sure when the next chapter will be up but I hope to God it will be soon ;)**

**Xoxo**

***THE NEXT DAY***

**FRANKS POV**

I lay awake, listening to them all snore softly. Bob had obviously come back from his night out with his old friends, as I could see his hand hanging limply off of the bed under his drawn curtain. It was 6am, and the rest of them wouldn't be up for hours yet. But I was wide awake, still unable to comprehend the kiss last night. I rolled off of my bed and shuffled into the bathroom where I had a slow, steaming shower. The water felt good against my face. I finally shut the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist. Leaving the room, I checked on the guys. Still away in their dreams. Smiling slightly, I left them be and sat on the sofa at the other end of the bus. All was silent. I noticed Gerard's sketch book sitting on top of the table, and I picked it up. Inside were all his little sketches, the occasional Breakfast Monkey and vampire. I giggled at some of his funny little cartoons. He was so talented. Yet he never believed us when we told him. He had some idea for a comic that he insisted would never be a reality. 'Umbrella' something or other. I sighed and slid the book back onto the table. I lay down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. I was so bored. I never even realised I'd fallen asleep.  
"Shit Frank, we know you're proud of it but put that thing _away_," someone cried, waking me. I snapped my eyes open and saw Ray and Mikey staring at me, horrified.  
"Huh?" I groaned sleepily. Ray pointed. I looked down. My towel was hanging open and I was just hanging about.  
"Fuck!" I screamed, flipping the towel back over myself and reddening. "Sorry..." I muttered. Ray and Mikey laughed, and Ray got to making coffee. I stretched and sat up, this time making sure my towel was covering me. There was a grunt that announced Gerard was out of bed, and he shuffled into the kitchen area, scooping up the kettle and pouring out a cup of fresh coffee. His eyes drifted to my direction, but the moment he saw me looking he dropped his eyes to the floor. I sighed. Great. Bring on the awkwardness. I stood up and crossed the room to grab a cup of coffee, and Gerard let me past, keeping silent.  
"I'm going to have a shower," Ray said as he left the room.  
"We're out of cereal," Mikey groaned, slamming the cupboard. "I'll go get some from the store around the corner. Worm?" Mikey called down the bus to our body guard. He huffed when he got no response but a loud snore, and he disappeared into the depths of the bus. That left Gerard and I alone. There was a span of silence.  
"Look...what happened last night...I was drunk...and I'm sorry. Let's just forget about it, ok?" I wanted to save him the trouble of having to really talk about what happened. He nodded and began to walk away. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have sprung on you like that...stupid alcohol." He turned back.  
"So are you gay or...?" he asked.  
"Me? No! Just...well I guess drunk me gets curious sometimes," I chuckled. I knew sober me did too, but he didn't need to know that. Plus, I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't gay. He smirked.  
"Frankie likes it up the _asssss_," he teased evilly. I stopped dead.  
"What? No! Dude _shut the fuck_ up I'm not gay!"  
"You sure about that, sugar?" he said seductively, walking towards me. I was taken back to the sleepover at Willow's when he had dressed as a girl and acted like this. It sure as hell hadn't had the same effect as it was having now back then. Was he being serious? He was getting closer and closer, and soon he was peering down at me. "You _know_ you want me. You _know_ you want some of _thisssss_." He proceeded in putting his finger in his mouth, sticking his hip out to the side and spanking his own ass, the entire time not breaking eye contact. No. I did not want THAT.  
"Oh my fucking god Gerard. No," I cringed. He straightened up and huffed.  
"Well fine. I gave you a window. Guess you're straighter than I thought. Now get your straight self dressed, your half nakedness is getting me far too turned on for my liking." He went to bite his finger again so I was out of there like a rocket. Although my slight feelings for the guy still slightly existed somewhere deep down, the ones that only came out when I was drunk, he was a disgustingly sassy whore. And that was one of the reasons he was my best friend. And that was when it hit me. He wouldn't be anything more than that. A best friend. I'd make sure of it. I wouldn't risk what we had for something that I only wanted a little and wouldn't commit to. No. I was happy. Just the way we were.

**MIKEY'S POV**

I left the bus with Worm at my side so that we could pick up some cereal. There was a little store around the corner which I knew stocked it. I pulled my hat down further over my head and pushed my glasses back up my nose. It was freezing. It was a five minute walk to the store, and when I went in I was met by the smell of baking. Shit. Took me straight back to the last time I had been at home with Liss. She'd baked me a cake that said 'Be back soon' on it. I smiled as I thought about her.  
"You gonna get this stuff?" Worm asked. I realised I was just standing like a freak in the middle of the aisle. I giggled and headed for the cereal. I grabbed a couple of boxes of Frankenberry for Gerard, some Lucky Charms and some plain shit for Bob. There was an intake of breath behind me. I jumped and span around to see a girl of about fourteen blinking up at me.  
"H..h...hi," she stammered. I smiled.  
"Hi there," I replied.  
"You're Mikey Way, aren't you?"  
"Yep!" It was amazing being recognised. It showed how well the band was growing. We were...famous I guess.  
"Can I just...wow oh my god! I...thank you," she said plainly, before wrapping her arms around me. At first I was a bit taken aback, but I squeezed her tightly.  
"Why did you say thank you?" I asked wonderingly.  
"Your band...they saved my life...at a time when i was alone and depressed...your music showed me that I'm not the only one who's been through stuff like that." My heart swelled. Our mission was working.  
"Anytime, sweetheart," I smiled.  
"Can I have a photo with you?" she asked shyly.  
"Of course! Worm, take a snapshot of me with this gorgeous young lady." She blushed as she sidled up to stand beside me. Worm snapped the picture and I hugged her again. She held me close and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It was such an amazing feeling meeting fans like this.  
"It's been a pleasure meeting you," I said. "What's your name?"  
"Holly," she replied, the size of her smile taking up most of her face.  
"Well Holly, here." I fiddled with the badge on my jacket which was a special MCR badge we'd designed for merch. But we'd chosen other designs, and this one was a one-off because I'd liked it so much. Her face lit up as I placed it in her palm. "It's one of a kind. Keep being strong. Have a great day, sweetie. I have to go now." She nodded, unable to speak words. She was still staring at the badge. I patted her shoulder and she hugged me one last time.  
"This means so much to me. Thank you so so much," she choked, tears in her eyes. I wiped them away and Worm tugged my sleeve.  
"We have to go," he warned as more people started piling into the store.  
"Bye Holly!" I called as I walked away from the ecstatic little girl. I felt...amazing. Like I'd done my good deed of the day. Grinning foolishly, I bought the cereal and we left.

**RAY'S POV**

"Mikey better be back soon. I'm starving!" I groaned, rubbing my rumbling stomach. As if he'd read my mind, Mikey walked into the bus with a bag of groceries. He had a large smile slapped on his usual poker-face. He waved and put the bag on the table, unloading it. "Someones giddy today! You ok?" I asked as I picked up the Lucky Charms and emptied some into a bowl.  
"Yeah, I met a fan at the store. She said our music saved her from her depression. Made me feel all nice inside." I smiled. I loved it when we heard stories like that. It always gave me a sense of achievement and joy. To see those kids faces when we played onstage…it was something I used to dream about when _I _was a kid. To be up doing what I do now. Mikey saw my goofy grin and cocked his head to the side, grinning back.

"I love this job," I chimed. He walked over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"So do I, Toro. So do I."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guys! Hey! :D Well, here I am FINALLY updating this sequel. I FINALLY have ideas for it and I basically know where it's going to go. :'D Thank you SO much to my best friend Jenny for ploughing her wonderful ideas at me and giving me the incentive to write this story again. You should all be thanking her, not me xD**

**Quick note: If you don't know who Brian Schechter is, he's the band's tour manager. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Oh, and as I didn't explain in this Chapter, he **_**was**_** in Chapter 2 but over the two days he's actually flown back to Brooklyn, that's why he's not with them at the moment. **

**Okay. Cool. Now… READ ON, MY LITTLE KILLJOYS :D**

**~Two days later~**

FRANK'S POV

The bus door flew open hard, banging against the wall and making both Bob and I jump out of our skins. Before I could scream at Mikey - who was the culprit - he stormed past me, his face wet with tears and his expression a picture of sorrow. Hearing him collapse in his bunk, I stood up to go see what the fuck was going on when Ray appeared at the door.  
"What's happening?" Bob demanded anxiously.  
"It's Gerard," Ray breathed, looking scared. "He's...he's worse than I've ever seen him. Mikey just flipped out and punched him in the face, yelling at him that he's disgusted and ashamed and can't take it anymore-"  
"Where the fuck is he?" My hands balled into fists and he began to boil up with anger. This was the final straw. If Mikey felt like that...fuck, he shouldn't have to.  
"Out by the back of the lot. Frank I-" I didn't have time to hear the rest of what Ray had to say. I pushed past him and bolted to the other side of the parking lot, where Jepha and Quinn were tending to Gerard. Gerard. Who was on the floor puking his guts out. Quinn was rubbing his back but I yanked him off.  
"Thanks guys, I'll take it from here," I growled, looking at the mess that was m best friend.  
"Take it easy on him Frank, he just got a beating from Mikey." I shook with rage.  
"You don't think he DESERVED it? Look at him! He has to stop!" I turned to Gerard who was sickly pale and sweating like crazy. Stroking hair out of his face, my lower lip trembled. "You have to stop," I whimpered, pressure building in my throat as I gulped back the sobs. He looked so fragile. It physically hurt me to see him. Shaking and hardly breathing, with his eyes rolling everywhere and a broken smile on his mouth, it struck me how he was dying. Killing himself. Each drop of alcohol was poison to his body. Each drop was a step closer to losing him.  
**  
BOB'S POV**

Mikey's crying grew louder as I approached his bunk. Sitting at the edge, I rubbed his shoulder and he leant into my chest. I could feel the tears seeping through my shirt material onto my skin, but I didn't care. Ray came and sat the other side of him and wrapped his arms around us both, nuzzling his face into the crook of Mikey's neck. Mikey's slender fingers entangled themselves in my shirt and he shook against me violently.  
"Shhhh, lil' bro...Shhhh," I cooed, squeezing him tightly and beginning to stroke his hair. Ray looked up at me with nervous eyes. Biting my lip I began to rock Mikey back and forth, constantly telling him that everything was going to be okay. But that would only happen if Gerard bucked his fucking ideas up and set himself straight. Couldn't he see what he was doing to Mikey? To all of us?  
**  
FRANK'S POV**

"Get up! Gerard, fucking get up so I can get you back to the bus." The son of a bitch didn't move. He just lay there like some helpless animal. Grabbing his torso I dragged him to his feet and he threw up everywhere. I had to look away. Just seeing it made me wanna puke too. Gerard staggered to the side, muttering to himself and clutching his head. "Come on," I sighed, hooking my arm under his. But he pushed me away. Hard. I fell to the floor and scraped the bottom of my back on the gravel. "What the FUCK!" I screeched as he backed away.  
"Hurt...toooo many...people...so stuhpid. Best...if I just go..." he rambled, beginning to disappear down the street. I scrambled up and went to chase after him but my foot got caught in a drain. Falling forward was the last thing I remembered.

**BRIAN'S POV**

Something was being loud. What was it? I blinked open my eyes to see my phone vibrating on the bed side table.  
"The fuck," I murmured before picking it up and answering, without even checking the caller. "Hello?"  
"Brian?" came a worried voice.  
"Speaking?"  
"Brian, it's Frank. Oh god, Gerard's gone. He's so wasted and he's alone and we don't know where!" I sat up instantly.  
"Calm down Frank. And-" My phone buzzed, indicating another caller. I removed my phone from my ear to check. Gerard. "Frank, Gerard's calling me. I'll call you later." Before I heard another word uttered from Frank's mouth, I cut him off and switched to Gerard.  
"Braaaaiiin?" came a drunken groan. My hand began to shake.  
"Gerard, where are you?"  
"Braaain, I'm so stuhpid. I..I might be...have ruined everything. Mikey hit my face and I can't...I should...I can't do this anymuurh." I clutched the phone tightly and gulped. "I...I has..have a...problem...A...big problem...drinking...too much...I'm stuhpid stuhpid...so stuhpid...!" There was a huge thumping sound and I jumped.  
"Gerard, take a deep breath. What was that?"  
"On the fluuur. Oh look...blood...hahahha." I was shaking terribly. I didn't know what to do.  
"Gerard, stay where you are. Tell me where you are, I need to get you help!" There was silence at the other end of the phone. Oh shit what had happened!  
"Gnhhuugh. Sorry Brian...just puked...a lot..." he said eventually. "But no, I done wahnt help...bye Brian..." The phone went dead. Freaking out, I tried to call back but it wouldn't work. I breathed hard and fast and my vision was blurry. Oh shit! What if they couldn't find him? The phone rang again.  
"FUCK BRIAN I JUSH...I JUSH...I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO BE BETTER...I CAN'T FUKKEN HELP IT IF...IF I HAS-HAVE TUH DRINK TO BE NORMAL! FOR FUCK SAKE!" My ears rang from the volume he was screaming at. I tried to reconcile with him but he wasn't hearing any of it. He yelled for what seemed like forever. I never cry. Never. But...hearing him like this...tears rolled down my cheeks. I just wanted to help him. Finally he quietened down and all I could hear was his breathing.  
"Gerard? Please. Shh. We're going to get you help, okay?" A long silence again. Suddenly, the sound of a pill bottle being shaken sounded in my ear.  
"Gut all the help I need," Gerard sneered. Oh no. Oh no no no.  
"Gerard...Gerard...what...what are you-"  
"Is Xanax. I luuuuurve that stuff. Nice...sleep for me...won't fukken wake up. Problem sulv-solf-solved."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note.**

**I'm sorry. You have every right to punch me, kick me, pull out my eyes – the whole shebang. I'm a bad author *hits own hand* BAD author. I've left this far too long. I guess it went on a hiatus? I've been avidly working on Planetary (which if you haven't read *cough* you should *cough*) I'm SO sorry. I just…I got so stuck with this story. Trust me, I wrote a whole page of this chapter before deleting it all and starting again COMPLETELY differently. And I like the way it turned out :D But again…oh god, I'm so sorry. I can't even…I can't even **_**express **_**how sorry I am. Asdljahsd kill me now. xD**

**Anyway. I SHOULD be updating this a lot more regularly now. If I don't update regularly just bug me until I do xD**

**I'd LOVE reviews for this chapter especially. It's SUPER long compared to the others, so bb's, love me down because I KNOW you've got SO many ways to love me. **

**PAHA :')**

**Okay. So I should let you read now. :)**

**I hope it amounts to what you've all been waiting for for so long!**

* * *

"_Gerard,"_ came a distant voice, floating into his subconscious. _"Gerard, wake up." _The voice grew in volume and Gerard gradually became aware of someone gently shaking his shoulder. His eyelids flickered. "Oi, you fat fuck. Get the hell up." He blinked up at Frank, who was grinning widely down at him.

"I was sleeping. Fuck _off_." He batted his hand at his small best friend, but Frank avoided it and grabbed Gerard by the ankle.

"What were you dreaming about?" Frank asked as Gerard lashed out with his other foot. "Sounded like a nightmare." Gerard paused. He'd been dreaming about…the past? Hadn't he? That night…how did he even remember that night? He'd tried so hard to block it from his mind.  
"It…it doesn't matter," he replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He'd forgotten to take last nights stage make-up off and white powder along with black eye liner was all over his fists. He sighed, and looked up at Frank. "It's over now."

* * *

**FEBRUARY 2008 – NORTH AMERICAN LEG OF THE BLACK PARADE TOUR**

_**CALIFORNIA**_

**GERARD'S POV**

I decided to take a walk – get a break before doing the sound check. I'd woken up – well, I'd _been _woken up at 1pm, so half the day was gone already. I knew kids would already be lining up, so I slipped out of the back and slid my sunglasses onto my face. With my head down low, I managed to get across the street and into the local park unnoticed. I still couldn't get over the fact that literally everywhere I went, someone would either run at me and fangirl in my face, or point from across the street and yell "hey! You're Gerard Way!" People would stop and stare, and whisper, or be loud and sometimes even a little scary. To be honest, I didn't mind the fans. I didn't mind at all. But sometimes the lengths they went to…and the private stuff they got hold of _somehow…_It was a little creepy. The park was pretty empty, so I took of my shades and sat down on a bench under a large tree. Taking the sketchbook out from under my arm, and the pencil from my jacket pocket, I settled back and flipped to a clean white sheet of paper. I began sketching a man sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall. It took me a while to realise I was drawing myself. From my dream. From four years ago. I sat there for around an hour – getting everything just right. When I was done, I signed the bottom as per usual, and then took the pencil and beside the picture etched the words '_Never Again_,' the force of my nib almost tearing through the paper.

* * *

**RAY'S POV**

I nervously tapped my foot, my heartbeat thudding at an incredible rate. I kept checking my watch, yet the time wasn't going any faster. The pokey café was deserted apart from a grouchy looking barista who was drying up dishes. My untouched coffee was cooling in my hands. When the door opened my head snapped up and I felt my eyes fill with tears. With bleached-blonde hair cropped to her jaw line, I hardly recognised her. I _didn't _recognise her. I only knew it was her because when she saw me, I saw her gulp and she nodded, her eyes shimmering. I also recognised the two children she had at either side of her from the pictures I had been sent every year. I stood and took a step forward. I watched as her strong façade dropped, and she was in my arms, face buried in my chest.

"Ray, my Ray. Oh my god, Ray," she sobbed, her hands fisting at my shirt. I held her impossibly close, and I kissed the top of her head so many times I lost count. My voice failed me every time I opened my mouth. But eventually I managed to croak out the name of the person I had missed from my life for far too long.

"_Willow." _

"Ray, I can't believe…I can't believe it's you," she choked, cupping my face in her hands. I chuckled and stroked a strand of blonde hair from her eyes.

"I can't believe it's _you._" I replied. "You look…well…you don't look like you." She grimaced.

"I told you. I'm coming to the show tonight. I had to…change my image…in case…"

"…In case Gerard or any of the others see you?" She bit her lip and gave a small, sad nod. I sighed, and looked past her at the two kids who were staring at me, jaws hanging wide open.

"Mum…" the girl gawped, her eyes fixed on me. She looked so much like Gerard, it made me tear up again. "Mum…that's…that's Ray Toro." Willow nodded and giggled a little.

"Kids, I want you to meet my old friend." The two twins stepped forward and I knelt down, shaking their trembling hands. To be honest, my hands were shaking too. Up close, the resemblance they both bore to Gerard was shocking. They both had his mouth shape and nose, and Raven – Willow had told me their names only a few days after they had been born – had Gerard's eye colour.

Let me take a moment here just to explain. Because I was the only one out of the guys who knew about the pregnancy, Willow updated me on the twins every year, with pictures via text. I had watched them grow from afar, and managed to keep her secret ever since she'd told me back in her apartment in New Jersey all those years ago.

"How did you know each other?" Zander asked in shock, his eyes so wide they looked fit to burst. Willow sat down, and beckoned the children to do the same. I took up the chair beside her.

"We met on Warped Tour a long time ago," Willow lied, though I hadn't been expecting anything more. "We hung out a couple of times. That's all there is to it. But I told Ray we were coming to the show tonight and he agreed to meet us."

"That's SO cool! Why didn't you tell us? You know how much we love MCR!" Willow froze.

"Well…I guess your mum felt like if she told you, you'd be jealous," I quickly interjected, only then realising how vain I had sounded. Willow chuckled, then eyed me and mouthed 'thank you.'

"Yes. I…I knew how you'd moan at me."

"But Mum!" Raye shot back, but Willow shushed her. I couldn't stop staring at all of them. Willow was dressed in skinny blue jeans and a white, neat tee, and the twins wore black skinny jeans and different MCR shirts. Willow had changed…completely. But I guess…she had just…grown up. Raye and Zee were still staring at me.

"Cut it out," I laughed, and they both blushed exactly like Willow used to. Zee looked more like Willow, I decided. I couldn't quite place how, but he did. There was no discounting his likeness to Gerard too, of course. In a way, I wished that I could just talk to Willow alone, and tell her how beautiful her kids were and we could talk about everything…but…if I spoke about it in front of the kids…they didn't know anything. And Willow obviously wanted it kept that way.

"I can't stay for long," I said, biting my lip. Willow looked dejected. So did the kids, for that matter.

"I'm just going to pop to the restroom," she announced finally, and disappeared into the back. The door chimed open.

"Ray, what are you doing in here?" came a horrifyingly familiar voice. Looking up slowly, my eyes met with Gerard's. He motioned at the door. "I walked past and saw you!"

"I uh…I…" My head was spinning. "I just crept out of the venue…and came here…these kids came in and spotted me. They just wanted a chat?" Waiting on tenterhooks, I watched his face. When he smiled, I knew we were safe. For now.

"Oh well then! Hi kids!" He waved at them. I couldn't describe what I was seeing. He had _no _idea. He had no _idea _who these kids were. What these kids _were_ to _him. _I swallowed hard, and tried to fight back the tears forming at the corners of my eyes. They just stared straight back at him.

"Zee pinch me. I'm dreaming," Raye gasped, and Zee pinched her just like she'd asked.

"Ow! You little fucker," she hissed. I almost laughed. She was Gerard, alright. Gerard _did _laugh.

"You're Gerard Way. _The _Gerard Way," Zee pointed out, his jaw swinging open. Gerard shook their hands.

"That's me," he chuckled. His phone buzzed.

"Aw shit Ray, we've gotta get back. Sound check is in like, twenty minutes…" I nodded, standing. I snapped my head back to the restroom and saw a sad face peering out. She recoiled the moment she caught me looking. I turned back to Gerard and almost cried out. He was handing the kids backstage passes. "Come see us after the show, okay? Flash these to security and we can get some pictures and those signatures you just asked me for. How about that?" Raven and Zander were bouncing with excitement.

"Really?" Raye squeaked, clutching her pass as though it were the most precious thing on earth. Gerard nodded, grinning.

"Yep! I guess we'll catch you later?"

"Oh my god, hell yeah!" Zee cried, punching the air. Suddenly, Raven darted forward and hugged him hard. He paused and looked down, and then crouched, wrapping his arms around her delicate frame. I let the tears I'd been holding back fall, but made sure that Gerard couldn't see them.

"Thank you, Mr. Way," Raye said quietly, stepping away. He stayed crouching, holding her hands in his.

"Call me Gerard," he winked before standing and looking at me. He saw my watery eyes and cocked his head to the side. "Uh…you okay man?" I rubbed my eyes furiously.

"Yeah! Just…I yawned and it made me tear up."

"Oh okay. Well, see you guys soon!" He hi-fived Zee and strolled out of the door, and I followed. The kids hi-fived me too and told me they couldn't wait to see me again later, and I had to get out of there because I couldn't bear to turn around and see Willow's face. I knew she'd never be able to deny them using their backstage passes. The door clicked shut behind me, the excited babble of their voices shutting off, and I jogged after Gerard.

* * *

**WILLOW'S POV**

I walked out of the restroom, shaking all over. My face was red with tears, but there was nothing I could do about that. Raven and Zander were literally quaking with excitement. This just made it even worse. I knew I couldn't stop them going. This was my worst fear. I'd have to go with them. I'd have to…have to see him again. Though of course, he wouldn't recognise me. I hoped. But…Raven…he'd seen them…he'd _hugged_ her. And he hadn't even known. They hadn't even known. Ray had. Oh god, how had Ray coped with that?

"Mum…are you okay?" Raye asked worriedly, though her eyes were still alight with exhilaration. I nodded and coughed.  
"Just…I think I'm getting hay fever…"

"You don't have hay fever," Zee replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well something is affecting me!" I snapped and they recoiled. "Sorry…let's go."

"Aren't you gonna ask where Ray went?" I froze.

"Oh! Did he have to leave?"

"Yeah! And GUESS WHO ELSE WE MET?" I gulped.  
"…Who?"

"GERARD WAY GERARD WAY MUM MUM GERARD WAY CAME IN AND GAVE US BACKSTAGE PASSES AND HE HUGGED ME AND OH MY GOD!" Raven was dancing about and Zee was positively beaming.

"That's fantastic! So what, do we get to meet them after the show?" My face hurt from how much I was faking that massive smile.

"YES YES OH MY GOD!"

"I can't wait," I said, my voice breaking halfway through my words.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**Okay so of course this last chapter is set before the very first one of this story. Sorry, I'm so confusing :')**

**BUT REVIEW ME! :D I'd love to know what you think! :D And I'll TRY my absolute HARDEST to update as soon as I can.**

**Xo**

**A very apologetic Chloe **


	8. An Apology

Dearest readers,

I have been struggling with this for a very long time, and have been desperately searching for ways to sort the issue out, but sadly, I have come up short.

This story just isn't working. I didn't put any planning into it whatsoever, and just started writing it thinking it would all fall into place.

It hasn't.

I've sat for ages making my brain hurt with ways I could let this all pan out but I have nothing. I have people who are my beta's who have been with this story from the beginning who have nothing.

I guess I never said anything before because I didn't want to let the characters go. Willow will always be my favourite character I've ever written, and I only began a sequel so that I could spend more time with her.

The last chapter I posted, I told you I had things worked out. I lied. I'm a terrible person. I'm so sorry. I've been holding back posting this message for a while now.

Feel free to hate me. I deserve it. I got you excited over nothing.

Just…don't send me hate messages, okay? Please. That's one thing I'm asking you not to do. Other than that, boycott my stories if you're that affected. I'm so sorry.

I know how I'd feel if I was reading a fic and a message like this appeared. But I can't do it. I'm so busy at the moment I hardly have time for Planetary Go!

Once again, I'm so sorry.

But it's been one heck of an adventure with these characters. Thing is, I can't write them as adults. And I can't bring myself to write MCR as real people. I…ha. Funny story.

Basically, when I began TCARHSY (my first high school story), the guys were the MCR guys. But as I wrote, they changed and they became my own characters with CERTAIN likenesses to the real people but in my head they were my own, just with real people's names. They were like my kids, running about in my mind with ideas in their arms which flew all over the place at the most inappropriate times. Teenagers, eh?

But with the adult-versions, they just aren't my characters. They're the MCR guys. I can't write them like that. MY characters are all still teenagers and for me, they're never gonna grow up.

I love you all, and thank you for being here with this story all the way to this unfortunate and sad end. Like I said, I feel awful doing this to you.

But ignoring this short hap-hazard sequel, I like to think that the first story was one of my greatest accomplishments writing-wise. I'm so proud of it. I always will be.

On that note, Willow, the gang and I must say farewell. You can find me on my other stories, but as for this one, I'm laying it to rest.

So long and goodnight, readers.

Thank you for everything.

Xo

Chloe


End file.
